Werewolves Corcoran
by Kimjoylouder
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story! it's about the Family Corcoran ( Will, shelby, rachel, noah and santana) who are Werewolves. Rachel and Noah are 12 and santana is 10. Shelby is the alpha of the pack, the rest you will find out in the story! ( ps. my english is not that good, but you will understand it) Enjoy!
1. 4 days till full moon

Shelby saw her two 12 years old Rachel and Noah came done the stairs. Closely followed by there 10 years old sister Santana. Shelby was pulled out of her thought when rachel hugs her and santana closely followed.

Rachel whispered in shelby her ears that she must talk to me because she is feeling weird. So shelby followed her to her room and ask her what was wrong. What she said next was shocking. Rachel said: mom i have signs that i'm going to change with full moon and i need your comfort. the next thing shelby know she had rachel in her arms crying.

Shelby said: It's all gonna be alright rach. You have 4 days to prepare and i gonna be with you and you're father is going to be there to. It also mean that you gonna be an Alpha in the future. Your gonna have more time with me honey.

Rachel was now calm and said: I like that mom. I love you, i love you to Rach. But we need to tell the family and i'm gonna make a big meal for every one tonight. And you my darling are gonna get a extra large steak. Then shelby began to tickle rachel. She laughs, after 2 minutes she has enough and i gave her a hug.

I love you very much rach.

I love you to mom. Forever.

Whe where enjoying or time together when Noah walked in the room saying he was hungry. So i took my daughters hand and followed Noah to the kitchen. What do you want kids? Asked shelby

All three of them say: pancakes with bacon. Okay and kids set the table please said shelby.

When the kids where setting the table there dad walked downstairs. He was greated with hugs of the kids and a kiss from shelby.

The pancakes where done and the table set, shelby took this moment to say something. So guys, tonight where gonna have a big diner with the family and or pack. So no plan making for tonight. The all say okay and began eating, when we where done the kids walked to their rooms because they are going to school in 30 minutes. When the 30 minutes are over they all stand by the door with bags. Shelby walked to the door and was followed by the kids.

When they where their shelby said. Okay kids behave and have a good day and dad gonna pick you up later today. She gave each kid a kiss. Bye mom they said all tree, we love you. Now the only think that shelby was going to do is gorcery shopping for diner tonight.

** Diner time **

Shelby was making diner when the doorbell rings. She called rachel and she was by the door in a second.

When rachel was by the door, she opened it and saw the pack that belongs to her mother.

When every one was inside, their where send to the family room because diner could be their any minute.

Once the food was done, shelby walked to the family room and took the family to the diner room.

When every one was sitting one their seat. Shelby began to speak: Dear pack mates and family. Today where together because i need you to tell something that rachel is going through right now. Rach come tell it yourself honey. Rachel walked to her mother and was very nervous. But shelby takes her hand and she relaxed

Then rachel began, i'm going to chance the next full moon and that's only 4 days from now. Every one in the room was silents, because they know that rachel is the next alpha, only then Will was standing up with tears in his eyes. Rachel walked to her father and gave him a big hug, when suddenly they hear Noah said: This is so unfair, where 3 minutes apart and i need to wait for 2 years. So unfair

With that everybody begins laughing and they attack on the food in front of them. And Rachel? She was very pleased with the steak she had on her plate.

When everybody was out of the house shelby send the kids to bed. When rachel lies in bed, she was thinking that she had a fantastic evening with her family and friends

#-#

_**so guys, i hope you enjoyed reading it and i'm sorry for my bad english. I know **_

_**See you later guys. Until we meet again!**_


	2. 3 days till full moon

AAAAAWWHH! Rachel screamt. She was having a nightmare about her first transformation in 3 days and the only think she felt was pain. But she didn't woke up

Shelby came russing to the door and saw her daughter struggle. She then walked to the bed and laid done with rachel and fumbled her in a hug, so that she could comfort her daughter. When she did rachel woke up, but not fully. She was confused because her mother layed next to her.

"Mom, what are you doing in my bed? "

Shelby was trying to answer but then rachel remembered the nightmare that she just had. Rachel was just about to cry, but shelby pulled her in a hug and spoke soothing words to her child.

"Rach, what was that dream about " Shelby asked. She pulled rachel out of the hug, because rachel could now look shelby in the eyes.

"It was about my first transformation mom, it was so painfull. My muscles tensed and my bones cracked. It was awfull " answered rachel

" You need to listen to me honey . Yes the first transformation is painfull and awfull but you seen it with me, how easy it goes. It's just a one thing that we need to face. We gonna do this together rach. " said shelby

Rachel smiled at that and asked of she is gonna have another nightmare of her first transformation. No said shelby. Now comes the fun part. But you need to find out yourself. Shelby was smiling when she saw rachel pouting.

" Young lady, you don't pout to your mother ". Shelby said with a laugh on her face.

Rachel just giggled and cuddled up to her mother. Shelby looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 a.m and she was getting tired. She turned around and said to rachel:

" rach we need to go to bed. "

Rachel then asked if shelby stayed till she fell asleep. Shelby wrapt her arms around rachel and began humming a song to rachel. Rachel had her hand tighly agianst her mother shirt and bit by bit it loosend and rachel was in a deep sleep. Shelby keeps humming to rachel. She removed herself from the hug from rachel and heart footsteps behind her. It was will.

Will walked to rachel and gave her a kiss on the head and pulled the sheets over his daughter. Will then said:

" that was the most beautiful think i have ever seen shell. I love you and our kids. "

" I love you to Will and the kids. "

Together they watched their daughter sleep, then Will said to shelby

" we make beautiful kids don't we. "

" Yes we do Will " shelby smiled and she gave Will a light kiss on the lips. Let's go to sleep said Will.

They gave rachel a last kiss on the head and then walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

_**In the morning**_

Santana was awake and it was 7 a.m. then she was getting a brilliant idea. So she slipt out of her bed and was going straight to the room of rachel. When she arrived she saw that rachel was fast asleep. So she climbt in bed with rachel and cuddled next to her and fell asleep right away.

When shelby walked in the room of rachel, she saw her youngest in rachel's room cuddled up in bed. The only think she taught was how adorable they where. It almost hurt to wake them up because they look peacefull and relax. Shelby dicaded that she woke rachel up first.

" Rach honey wake up. " Said shelby well shacking rachel up.

Rachel stirred and looked her mother in her eyes with confusing.

" Hey honey. Youre little sister decided that she would sleep her. "

Then rachel looked next her and saw her little sister against her body.

She began the tickle santana, who woke up and began the laugh.

" Stop it rachel, stop ittt said santana. "

Rachel tickled her more and then gave santana a hug.

" I love you santana "

" I love you to rachel. "

She saw her mother stare with a smile on here face.

" Mom, snap out of it and i now whe are cute. " Rachel said with a laugh.

" Come on kids, breakfast in 5 minutes and i'm gonna wake up Noah. Hurry up kids " said shelby.

Rachel and santana where enjoying their meal when Noah come down the stairs. Rachel began the laugh at the look of her brother. It isn't funny rach said Noah. " Owh, i think it is funny. Because you don't have a choice. You have the listen to scary mom. " said Rachel

That moment shelby walked in the kitchen and looked at rachel with a 'i heard you look'. " Rachel don't be hard on you're brother and kids Hurry up. 15 minutes till school. " shelby said

" Owh yeah school, i love school " said Noah in a sartastic way. His 2 sisters agreed with him.

" Come on kids, you have friends and family at school, see it that way. Now go get your backpack and shoes. " said shelby

_**School**_

Rachel walked in the school and was walking to her locker. By her locker she saw her best friend and partner in crime. Quinn Fabray.  
She was welcomed with a hug fromQuinn and then took her books out of her locker. She takes the hand of Quinn and together they walked to their friends.

Rachel liked her friends, their parents where all in her mothers pack and would also be werewolves. Their where a second family to rachel and she Loved where talking untill the schoolbell was going. Okay every one lunch together at 1 o'clock. She you then and rachel grasp quinn and walked to their classes.

_**Lunch time**_

Oh thanks god taught rachel, she was very hungry and hoped that her mother maked her an extra meal. When she opened the box she saw extra food and she took her phone and began to text shelby how greatfull she was. Shelby answered with: you need to eat honey because i now you're very hungry. See you after school pup

Rachel laughed and began eating when her friends someone asked if she was nervous for the she answered with a smile that she is not nervous because her mom and dad while be their. The rest of the day come by quickly and rachel lies in bed and looks to her calender there only 2 days before full moon.

Then Will walked in the room with warm milk and said " hey honey, time for bed " and handed rachel the mug and began drinking it. When rachel was done she was sleepy.

" goodnight my sunshine, only 2 days my lov and one day of school " said Will

" i love you daddy " said rachel

" i love you to my pup " and he see that she is peacefully sleeps.

**#-#**

**Hey Guys, i'm happy with this chapter.. what do you guys think?**

**Bye guys. until we meet again**


End file.
